


He is mine

by graylilac13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: All sounds like crap poetry, Amatuer Alert, Banging song choices, First ever fic, M/M, Moreid is Awesome, Songfic, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graylilac13/pseuds/graylilac13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles of Moreid inspired by 3 different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is mine

Roger Rabbit - Sleeping with Sirens

Sometimes I sit and wonder: Is it worth it? Should I put my trust in him? Is he worth it? Then I ask myself, am I worth it? The questions brought on by self doubt are all irrelevant. I will live for today, I will not be confined by ifs, or what would bes. I love him today. I will put my faith in him today. Derek, is my today. 

 

Lego House - Ed Sheeran

Spring. New beginnings. A fresh start. Along with pollen and allergies, a new horizon awaits. What was deteriorating in the past seasons are able to be blossom anew. I was insecure and prone to self doubt previously in our relationship but with the start of this new season I will be stronger. Derek's love strengthens and anchors me in the here and now. I love him because with a touch and a smile he is capable of stopping my inner turmoil. He builds me up again and within his care I will blossom. He is my new horizon.

 

The Upgrade - Jonny Craig

Reid. One look into his intelligent brown eyes I knew that I was a goner. I felt consumed. His seldom appreciated intelligence shone through his caramel gaze and struck something deep within me. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted Spencer Reid. I wanted his all; I wanted the windswept hair, the intelligent caramel eyes, the long graceful limbs and the pert behind. His mile long legs leading up to a delectable looking ass was just the ribbon on a well rounded package I desired. Now that I have had him, had his all, I still crave more. I want him forever. I want to be his strength in his time of weakness, his confidence when he's lacking. I want to possess him, consume him just as much as he had consumed me when I first gazed into his eyes. Spencer Reid will forever be mine.


End file.
